Because of Her
by Kaoruhana
Summary: When Sesshomaru finds Rin in his care after her parents, his best friends, die, he isn't sure of how to care for her. Kagome Higurashi enters his life and may just prove to be the help he needed and something more.
1. Akabeko

**This is a story I've had for a while but that I decided to post today. Let me know what you think! Head's up-it's short- only a few chapters!**

* * *

Kagome walked down the streets lined with dark trees and couldn't help but smile as a misty drizzle ghosted over her skin. It was a pleasant reprieve from the incessant rain that had dampened her mood this morning. The mist clung onto her pea coat adding a shine to it that made it look as though someone had lightly sprinkled glitter onto the cloth. Her braid, which had managed to peek out of her hood, was lightly touched by the drizzle adding shiny drops of water that from afar resembled tiny diamonds. Walking briskly –it was cold after all- she smiled to herself.

Kagome loved weather like this- in fact there was just something so calming about the relatively quiet streets right now coupled with the light mist and the chilly air. Here and there people passed her by and she could hear snippets of their conversations. There were two teenagers on a date, a pair of siblings who were sent to pick up something from the convenience store, a mother who was trying to run home to make dinner, all of them lost in their little world and not caring about her at all. She rather liked it this way.

The sound of a car driving by her on the sidewalk had her looking after it as it turned the corner. It was night now and she felt a giddy excitement as she walked under a streetlamp and the drizzle could clearly be seen. It was constant and fell teasingly onto the people walking, refreshing them after a long cold, rainy day. Too bad she'd have to go inside soon, Kagome mused seeing the bright sign of the Akabeko up ahead on the right.

Seeing no cars she walked across the street mindful of any leftover water puddles from the morning and stepped onto the sidewalk. Walking again, she passed store-fronts advertising White Day sales or the latest spring dresses. It was hard to believe that it was late March; the weather today had made it seem like January. Finally reaching the Akabeko, she opened the door and stepped inside.

It was warm inside the restaurant and Kagome peeled off her gloves immediately upon entering. Couples and friends sat at the tables eating beef pots and oden while the waiters ran around trying to serve the bustling crowd. It was cozy and welcome with a murmur of conversation being heard everywhere. The occasional sound of glasses being set down or chopsticks hitting the side of a bowl could be heard as well making her feel at home in this environment. She could still see herself sitting at the dinner table in her mother's house-fighting with Souta over the last bowl of oden, trying to eat properly so her grandfather wouldn't scold her. She missed those times but coming to the Akabeko helped ease her sadness somewhat.

"Kagome!" Sango- the owner of the restaurant smiled in greeting reaching out for a friendly hug. She was a young woman in her mid twenties who had inherited the restaurant from her father three years ago. She was athletic with a commanding personality and the perfect women for the job in Kagome's opinion.

Kagome had met Sango five years ago when she had first moved to Tokyo from Yokohama. She and Sango had taken classes together at the University and quickly became fast friends. Often times, Kagome didn't feel like she was missing her family simply because Sango's was so inviting that it made her feel like she was home.

"How are you Sango?" Kagome asked as she stood to the side and quickly scanned the restaurant so that she could see if there were any customers that needed Sango's help.

"Great!" The girl answered with an enthusiastic smile as she led Kagome to the counter area- something reminding Kagome of the Ramen shops lining streets- and found her an empty seat. It saved room within the restaurant so that people like Kagome who were eating by themselves could do so without taking up an entire booth.

"Oden please." She requested, not even having to look at the menu, when the waiter serving the bar arrived near her. It was Kohaku, Sango's little brother who was working here in college to make some quick money.

"K Kags!" Kohaku announced running to get her bowl. Kohaku was a shy young man and it had taken Kagome the better part of a year to get him to trust her. When he had though, he instantly reminded her of her brother Souta. Whereas Souta was kind of guy who'd go out with friends for a good time though, Kohaku was the kind who'd prefer to watch a game at home. Moving away from her thoughts when a steaming bowl of oden was placed in front of her, she muttered thanks and dug in.

Nothing could taste better than oden she affirmed digging into her dinner. The warm soothing draught and the delicious pieces of meat and vegetables added perfectness to an already great dish. There were spices in there, spices that reminded her of family recipes, and eagerly she took bigger bites.

When she finished, she looked around the restaurant trying to spot Sango. It wasn't hard to spot her but while looking, she saw Miroku- Sango's husband- bustling around serving customers as well.

"It's busy tonight." The voice behind her made her let out a tiny squeal only heard by the few patrons sitting next to her. Muttering a quick apology, she addressed Kohaku.

"I can tell- even Miroku's busy." Grabbing the boy's ear, she pulled him down to harshly whisper her next statement. "And don't you ever scare me like that again!"

"Okay, okay, can you let go now?" Kohaku rubbed his ear when she let go, shooting her dark looks which she ignored. It worked on Souta, so it was bound to work on Kohaku. That and her eyes were trained on the door where a man walked in with a little girl. He looked out of place and lost but the little girl was obviously hungry. Without thinking, she stood up and made her way over.

"Kags!" Kohaku yelled shouting over the customers only to have no effect on her. Well, whatever she did, he just hoped she didn't shoo away any customers.

"Hi." Kagome greeted coming to a stop in front of the man. He was tall, towering above six feet she assumed. His long silver hair was tied back in a low ponytail and the trench coat he wore was slightly wet. Next to him the little girl, who looked no older than four or five, stood wrapped up in her pink winter coat. She had a matching pink hat on her head and tiny yellow rain boots topped off the ensemble.

"Hn." The man acknowledged taking a good look at the restaurant. Ever since Rin had been dropped off in his care a week ago, he had to try to acquiesce to her needs and his as well. Today he wanted some nice hot oden and the little girl hadn't complained when he made the suggestion. So here he was, darting into the first restaurant that the girl had requested to go into. She had never asked anything, other than necessities, of him in the entire week she'd been with him so he'd done as she'd asked. Now, he was face to face with a stranger because of this.

"Is it just the two of you?" Kagome asked politely reaching forward to help the girl out of her coat without thinking. Sesshomaru simply affirmed her question as he stood silent.

"Let me check for any empty tables okay?" Kagome made to move but was stopped when the little girl tugged on her pants. Turning, she shot the girl a look of curiosity.

"Mama's table?" Sesshomaru knew immediately what she was talking about and cursed in his mind.

Rin had only arrived recently into his life. She had been the daughter of his best friends and he was the one left to take care of her after their death. Today had been their funeral, and while Rin normally talked at least a little to him, she had been entirely silent today, until now that is.

He quickly deduced that the girl and her parents came here often and cursed trying to find a way out of this mess. Kagome, noticing the distraught look on the man's face quickly let out a smile to the girl and asked her a question to hopefully alleviate the tension.

"Where is it?" The little girl pointed to a table in the left corner- it was partially hidden away from the busy areas in front and was closer to the kitchens. Glancing, Kagome noticed it was free. Before it could be taken, she led the little girl towards it, looking back once to make sure the man followed her.

Once the girl was seated, Kagome turned to leave when a shout stopped her.

"What's wrong?"

Rin looked at the lady. She reminded her of her mama and the feelings were suddenly too overwhelming for her. She burst into sobs and cried. Kagome quickly brought her arms around the girl and held her close offering her silent comfort as she turned to the man asking about the little girl's sudden bout of crying.

Sesshomaru gulped trying to form words around the lump in his throat. He wouldn't lie- Yumi and Hiro's death had hurt him as well but how was he to explain it to this strange woman when Rin was sitting right there. Finally getting over it he spoke.

"Today was her parent's funeral."

Perhaps he sounded harsh when he stated it but he didn't intend to. Kagome's eyes softened at the obvious melancholy that had descended on the atmosphere. Holding the girl close all she could do was rock her back and forth and wait for her tears to subside. Briefly, she wondered what brought it on. Looking back at her companion she blushed. It didn't seem right that she had suddenly barged in on them.

"Um, mister, do you mind if I stay here awhile?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. As far as he saw it, Rin needed her presence right now and he wasn't going to take that away from the girl. It was hard enough for the two of them to adjust as is. She needed something to help in the transition.

"You act like mama." The girl managed to say in between sobs. It was obvious to Kagome that the girl hadn't properly grieved all week and so she did the only thing she could think of. It might seem far-fetched but the girl did not deserve to have a breakdown in a restaurant. Sango's apartment was right above the restaurant and she knew she could get the keys and let the girl grieve upstairs.

"Sango!" She called as her friend passed her by. Sesshomaru was surprised by her address but watched to see what she was going to do. "Can I have the keys to your place?"

Sango was surprised and the shock was evident on her face until her eyes located the reason Kagome asked. She took them out of the pocket of her apron and handed them over reminding her it was the pink nail-polish that opened her apartment. Seeing Kagome busy she handed the keys to the stranger and then left to finish her rounds.

"Sweetie?" Kagome asked, gently pulling the crying face up a little. "Do you want to go somewhere upstairs and lay down?" The girl hesitated, the tears slowing down their pace a little.

"Will y-you and Uncle S-Sess be there?" She asked fear on her face as she clutched Kagome tighter to her.

"Yes, we'll take you there right now okay?" She quickly darted a look towards the man but noticed that he had already stood up and in his hands were their various winter clothing. Kagome held the girl in her arms, ignoring the looks being directed her way and led the way to the stairs behind the kitchen.

Once inside, Kagome sat down on the sofa, instructing Sesshomaru to get drinks from the kitchen if he wanted. Gently, she whispered words of comfort in the girl's ear, smoothing her hands over her hair as she cried. It was the best she could do as she tried to remember her own experience with Souta when their father died. She had been twelve but Souta was just four and unsure of what was going on. She had held him like this for many nights until he was able to let go.

After a half-hour the tears finally stopped but the sadness was still evident in the girl's demeanor. Trying her best to do something to make the girl feel a little better she asked another question.

"What's your name?"

"R-Rin." She managed out through a runny nose. Before Kagome could get up to reach a box of tissues, one was handed to her. Giving the person a smile of thanks she handed the girl a tissue to blow her nose.

"You know Rin," she began aware that she was taking liberties but not caring anymore, "when my father died there was one thing that made me feel better." The girls question didn't need to be stated for Kagome to continue. She took the used tissue from the girl and threw it away into the nearby trashcan.

"My mama told me that my papa was always watching over me because every time I saw the stars all I had to remember was that he was one of them. I'm sure that your parents are watching over you too." The girl's grief hadn't disappeared but there was a small smile on her face as she hesitantly asked her next question.

"Re-really?" Kagome nodded as the little girls tears slowly stopped and a worried look crossed her face. "Do you think I can see them now?"

"Of course." Gently picking Rin up, she led her to the balcony and opened the door that lead out. It was kind of hard to see the stars, but there were a few bright ones and Kagome pointed them out to her.

"Right there- do you see them?"

"The one's right there?" Rin pointed two out from the sky- they were to the right side of the moon. Kagome nodded her head and smiled down at the young girl. Turning, she met the man's face and blushed at his inquisitive stare. He seemed to be studying her and there was a curious look in his eyes. As she looked further she gave him a reassuring glance. There was definite relief and gratitude in those eyes. The man might not have said it but Kagome understood his actions.

"I'm hungry." The sudden statement caught her off guard and guiltily Kagome looked back to Rin. She gave the girl an affirmative nod, taking her back inside and silently praying that her friend wouldn't mind it too much if she made use of her kitchen.

"There's some pasta on the stove." She announced slightly embarrassed as she walked into the kitchen. She was going to make Sango dinner as she fed these guests to make up for this. Turning up the stove to warm the pasta, she went around the kitchen picking out two bowls and silverware when the doorbell rang. She didn't have to move to get the door however since Sesshomaru quickly crossed the length of the living room and opened it for her.

It was Kohaku at the door. Sango had sent him up knowingly with a steaming bowl of oden ad told him to take it upstairs to her apartment. He did so because the tone in her voice was one that left no room for any arguments and had brought the package up. Now, as he saw the man at the door he knew what she had sent it up for.

"Um, my sister sent this up for you." Sesshomaru nodded in gratitude and took it. Reaching down, he pulled out his wallet to pay when Kohaku shook his head. "Sango said it's on the house."

If Sesshomaru was surprised he didn't show it. With another nod he watched as Kohaku walked down the hallway. He closed the door and moved to the kitchen where the young lady who had been helping him stood. He handed her the food silently and looked around for Rin to find her at the dining table. Kagome looked at the food and then back at him.

"Did Sango send it up?"

"Yes." His rich baritone startled her as she unpacked the oden to place it in the two bowls. Blushing when she realized that she had been caught off guard she gently spooned the dinner into two bowls and placed one in front of Rin. Setting one down on the other side of the table she motioned for Sesshomaru to take a seat and eat dinner which he did. He took a bite of dinner not caring about his lack of manners for the moment as Kagome turned off the stove.

Rin pushed her bowl away ten minutes later after wolfing her food down and let out a yawn. The girl, Kagome realized suddenly looking at her outfit in a new light, had not changed from the dress she'd worn to the funeral.

"Here," shuffling around the couch cushions she created a space for Rin to sleep in, "why don't you lay down here?" Rin was hesitant but came up to Kagome anyway. She looked up at the older girl with doe eyes that spoke volumes of fear.

"I'll be right here while you sleep okay?"

Rin nodded her head, afraid to speak lest she cry again, and settled on the sofa. Reaching out a hand, she grabbed Kagome's and closed her eyes. If what Kagome had said was true then mama and papa were always watching her right? Quickly peeking out the window she saw the two stars from earlier. Whispering a quick good night to them she closed her eyes again trying to drift off to sleep.

It was fifteen minutes later that Kagome deemed it safe enough for her to silently slip away from the girl's grasp. Walking as quietly as possible she made her way back to the table where the man sat staring at his empty bowl.

"Would you like some more?" Sesshomaru looked up and shook his head negatively turning his eyes to Rin and letting out a sigh.

"Thank you. This past week has been tiring on both of us." It was hard for him to admit it but this woman was strangely what he needed in the past few days. Someone to keep him afloat and take care of Rin in ways he didn't know.

"It's no problem." Kagome assured turning her eyes to the sofa quickly. "I never did catch your name sorry."

"Sesshomaru Taisho." He stated with a sigh, prompting her to turn and look at him again. "Rin was the daughter of my best friend." The sadness was not present on his face but his eyes held a depth to them and Kagome could silently read the affects the deaths had on him.

"Sorry." She answered, knowing full well that a simple sorry couldn't really help in this situation. "When my dad died, I felt the same way she did," she continued, "at least my mama was there."

"Hn. It has been hard living with her." Sesshomaru admitted. "It is my first time at child-rearing."

For some reason, that statement didn't surprise Kagome. She had kind of expected it in a way. With a smile, she placed her hand on his arm causing him to look at her in question. Maybe it was time for introductions, for some reason she didn't like that solemn look on Sesshomaru's face.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi, a first year teacher at Kamiya Elementary School. If you need-" she paused wanting to phrase her next few words delicately. "If you need help or advice or have any concerns regarding Rin, I'd like to help."

Briefly Kagome wondered how her statement could have come off sounding worse. She had only meant to help a first-time guardian take care of a child recovering from a terrible loss. Her offer sounded more like a pity-cry.

"I mean," she explained noticing the change in his demeanor. It was as though he had taken an insult to his pride, "when my papa died my brother was around Rin's age. I just thought that maybe if you had any questions or concerns that I could be there to help."

Sesshomaru carefully studied her not saying a word throughout her explanation. She seemed sincere in her efforts to help Rin but he wasn't so sure if enlisting Kagome's help was the right thing. He would admit though that he needed someone's help. In the span of a week he had gone from being a CEO bachelor to a guardian of a little girl. With a sigh, he knew what his answer was going to be.

"Thank you. I'd appreciate it." Kagome gave a nod, picking up the empty bowls and chopsticks on the table and leaving them in the sink. Rummaging through one of Sango's drawers she came up with a paper and pen.

"Here's my number," she indicated writing it down, "if you can't reach my cell that's my home number and this one's my work number." Writing down the numbers she handed the sheet of paper over to him.

"Thank you." Sesshomaru gently pocketed the paper and looked back to Rin. "We'll be going now."

"Sure." Grabbing the keys, Kagome went to pick up the girl, surprised when a hand on her arm stopped her. Sesshomaru had already donned his coat and his posture signaled his actions.

"I'll carry her." Nodding Kagome waited until he'd picked the girl up before handing him the girl's coat.

Minutes later, as she watched the two walk back out into the rain she couldn't help but let out a sigh. Something about them called her to help them. Whether it was to grieve or get over their past Kagome had no idea- she just knew she had to do something.


	2. Smiles and Laughter

**Oh my! I can't begin to thank everyone for the overwhelming support this story has! Thank you! **

* * *

"Hello, Higurashi Kagome speaking." Kagome breathlessly answered into the phone.

She had been enjoying her Friday evening, first playing with Shippo and then hanging out at her sister's house. It was now ten and she wondered who could be calling her this late. After all, it wasn't everyday she had to run out of her shower to answer the phone.

"Ms. Higurashi, this is Sesshomaru Taisho." The baritone voice that Kagome just knew was too sexy for her own good came through and guaranteed her regaining of composure.

"Mr. Taisho," she greeted with renewed warmth in her voice, "how are you?"

"Good." There was a pause on the other end before he spoke again. "Rin-she had a nightmare." The situation changed for Kagome almost immediately. Going to her closet, she began to fish for clothes to wear, coming up with a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Have you tried talking to her about it?" She asked, trying to slip her pants on one-handed.

"She refuses to talk. I don't know what to do." Nodding, even though he couldn't see her, she placed her phone on speaker as she fumbled into her shirt.

"I'll be there- where do you live exactly?"

"The Oakwood place." Grimacing, Kagome shook her head of negative thoughts as she grabbed her phone and walked into the kitchen.

"Give me fifteen minutes tops. I'll be there." She hastily pocketed her keys, said a quick good-bye to Sesshomaru, and grabbed her shoes. After locking her door, she ran to her car.

It was five minutes after she had begun driving that she cursed. The Oakwood place was a mansion. It was home to the late Taisho, and, after his death, had been given to his oldest son. The mansion had been in the city for generations and was renowned for its lavish architecture, rich gardens, and majestic landscape. To put it simply, the place screamed wealth.

Kagome just knew her attire would be somewhat questionable but at least her car wouldn't- the Soul was a nice car if she had to say so herself. Shrugging it off, she pulled up to the mansion and sighed- of course it would have gates to prevent her from getting inside. Picking up her phone she made to call the last number on it when the gates opened. Surprised, she drove in, understanding dawning on her face when she saw _him _at the door.

Kagome hastily parked her car- it wasn't as if anyone was going to pull up behind her anyway- and followed him inside to Rin's room without a word. The girl was sitting in her bed when they arrived; she was crying and hugging one of her stuffed animals as though her life depended on it. Kagome instantly made her way to her.

"Shh Rin, I'm here." Rocking the child back and forth as her sobs continued, Kagome glanced to the door to see Sesshomaru standing there awkwardly. After a few more minutes, she spoke again. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"Mama and Papa!" The girl cried unable to do anything. "I don't see them today!" Quickly, Kagome recalled seeing the cloudy sky on her way here. So that was what bothered her.

"Rin dear," she began gently pulling the girl away, "you'll always have them in your heart even if you can't see them." She took hold of a necklace that she kept around her neck and showed it to her. It was a locket that her mother had given her shortly after her father's death. Inside it was a picture of him so that Kagome could always remember him and feel his presence, even if he wasn't there anymore.

"Really?" Rin had no idea why, but sometimes Kagome's presence made her feel better, especially when she saw the necklace that Kagome had opened revealed a photo.

"Yes, you see, my papa's always with me." Kagome announced as she showed the picture to Rin. "We'll get you one just like it so that on cloudy nights you can always see your parents okay?"

Rin rubbed at her eyes wiping away the last vestiges of tears. "Okay." Pushing away from her, Rin tightened her hold on the stuffed elephant in her hands as she looked at Kagome again. Almost afraid, she posed her next question.

"Will you sleep with me tonight?" Kagome didn't have the heart to say no but looked up at Sesshomaru anyway for confirmation. He nodded his head in acquiescence. Nearly every night for the past two weeks, Rin had climbed into his bed sometime during the night. He knew she needed company for a while and was willing to offer it to her.

"Alright, let me just slip my shoes off okay?" Quickly doing what she wanted, Kagome climbed into the small twin bed and settled under the comforter, drawing Rin close to her. "Good night sweetie."

"Good night Kagome." The girl whispered, drifting off into dreams. Kagome just lay silently watching her sleep for a while before turning to the door to see Sesshomaru.

"Good night." She murmured, wondering if he would be okay with her casual statement.

"Hn." Knowing Rin was safe, he left the room and walked down the hallway to get a few hours of rest himself.

When Kagome woke, she knew she wasn't in her room in her apartment. For one, she never woke up with something cuddled against her and second, her room was definitely not painted pastel pink. Looking down at her side she noticed Rin and everything clicked into place.

Moving slowly so as not to jostle the girl too much and wake her up, she scouted out the bathroom so she could freshen up a little. Briefly, she wondered if she should stay put long enough for Rin to wake. Decision not made yet, she stepped out of the bathroom to run into Sesshomaru.

He looked different, though Kagome supposed she expected it. He was wearing a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. Slowly, he greeted her good morning.

"Morning." She announced feeling awkward standing in front of the bathroom. He seemed to notice her discomfort as he motioned for her to follow him.

"Do you drink coffee?" Kagome blinked before nodding her head. Many might not believe it but she was a firm espresso addict. Seeing her nod, Sesshomaru continued. "Perhaps you could stay for a drink then?" He asked. It was the least Sesshomaru could do after she had driven to his home in the middle of the night to care for Rin.

"Sure. Thank you." She followed him into the dining room and spacious kitchen. There was a cook bustling about and she smiled in greeting when she saw Sesshomaru.

"Kaede, could you put on some extra coffee?" Sesshomaru asked as he took a seat and tried to massage his fatigue (and slight headache) away.

"Of course sir." Kagome not sure what to do and feeling slightly out of place, sat next to Sesshomaru. Kaede turned to her from the stove. The old woman reminded Kagome of her grandmother and she couldn't help but smile at the resemblance between the two women, though her grandmother was long gone.

"Miss, will you be eating some breakfast as well?" Kagome wanted to shake her head but there was a look in the cook's eyes that stated that Kagome would get a plate anyway. She only nodded before turning her attention back to Sesshomaru.

"Thank you for last night." He stated, nodding to Kaede when a steaming cup of coffee was placed in front of him.

"Oh no problem." Kagome brushed the statement away before mentioning something else. "About last night…" He knew she was mentioning the locket that she'd promised Rin. He had been thinking about it for the better part of the morning and knew of one that he felt the child would treasure.

"I plan on giving her my mother's locket." Kagome was surprised and her statement must have reflected on her face since Sesshomaru looked at her curiously. With an embarrassed stutter, she looked down at the cup in front of her waiting for Sesshomaru to continue. He did so without missing a beat.

"When my mother passed, she gave me all her jewelry," he announced obviously feeling a little hesitant at sharing such a fact. Kagome nodded, fingering the rim of the coffee cup placed in front of her. How was she supposed to reply to that? Luckily, she found she didn't need to- Rin bounced into the room obviously feeling better.

"You stayed!" The girl's statement was enough to make her happy and Kagome couldn't help but smile at her in greeting.

"Are you going to play with me later? Please please please?" It was obvious to Kagome that the girl craved contact and she was willing to give it to her, but not right now and definitely not without her guardian's permission.

"I'm sure Kagome is busy Rin dear." It was Kaede who interrupted and answered for her before any other answers could be given. Rin's cheery face fell a little and everyone saw it.

"I have to go home and change," Kagome explained hastily looking at Sesshomaru as she continued talking, "then maybe we can go to the park?" Sesshomaru blinked as he realized that all three females near him were suddenly extremely curious of his answer. It was then that he thought about what Hiro would have done in this case.

It shocked him for all of two seconds when that happened- he had never expected to think that way. But he went through the process anyway and came to a conclusion- it would not hurt Rin if she went outside- in fact it would be nice since the weather was slowly warming up anyway. And he hadn't seen Rin this happy since the deaths- this would be good for her.

"She can go. What time will you pick her up and meet her?" Sesshomaru asked taking a leisurely sip of the coffee. It was already getting colder and he absolutely hated drinking it cold so he was trying to finish it.

"Um, it's about eight right now- would ten be too late? And we could meet at um Tokyo Central if that's not a problem? I'll bring lunch as well." The last statement had been tacked on as an afterthought. She remembered her mother often taking them out to enjoy the sunshine and packing picnics so that they could be outside longer. Kagome had been thankful for that because she remembered how nature had somehow managed to calm her somewhat especially after her father's death.

"Lunch?" Rin asked before her guardian could speak. She was bustling with energy-it was a long time since she had played with someone and had a picnic. Her mother and father had taken her out on them, but it would be nice to have one again- maybe they would watch over her like Kagome said.

"Yes, like a picnic." Kagome answered finishing her coffee and placing the now empty cup in the sink. It wasn't her espresso shot but it was better than nothing. "Is there something in particular you want?"

"Can we have strawberries and strawberry popsicles?" Rin asked shyly looking at the ground.

"Of course!" Kagome knew where to get the things that Rin requested and smirked knowing how she was going to have fun making lunch. "Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwiches okay?"

"Yes! PB & J Otter!" Kagome giggled as she approached Rin and began to twirl her around.

"I didn't know that show was still on!" She stated through giggles. "Do you remember the noodle dance Rin?"

"I do!" Sesshomaru watched with amusement in his eyes as Higurashi danced around with the girl in the kitchen. It had been ages since the child's laughter and smiles had graced his presence. He had honestly missed it. As the two women danced around he shook his head and allowed a small smile to show on his face for a few moments. Yes, this was nice.

Two hours later, Kagome placed her picnic basket down and waved Rin over. The girl ran up and tackled Kagome in a hug. Kagome returned it, a large smile on her face. The spot they'd found was perfect. The tree they were sitting under was an early blooming cherry blossom tree- most of the others had at least two weeks to go. They were on a small hill and from where they were a tiny pond was visible.

"Can I go swing?" Rin asked noticing her favorite playground item nearby. She looked up hopefully at Sesshomaru and he nodded his head making sure that she would stay within his sight. Kagome meantime began laying out the picnic blanket and Sesshomaru, feeling odd standing there, moved to help her.

"Thanks." Kagome answered shooting a quick look at the man across from her. He had dressed down for the occasion but there was still a tense air about him. That wouldn't do- this was a picnic. Taking out a Frisbee that she'd brought for playing she threw it at him yelling a "Catch it!" as soon as it slipped from her fingers.

Sesshomaru turned hearing the scream and hardly had time to catch the Frisbee. He raised an eyebrow at the woman who threw it.

Kagome fidgeted. Maybe throwing the Frisbee hadn't been a good idea because of the looks he was giving her. She briefly went through her mind for any thoughts to alleviate the tension and thus was surprised when Sesshomaru casually tossed the Frisbee in her direction. She caught it with a smile on her face and then threw it again. Two could play at this game!

An hour later Kagome unpacked the lunch she'd made. There were some nice PB&J sandwiches, just like Rin wanted, cut into little shapes. Sesshomaru casually picked one up wondering how he was going to eat it when Kagome's hand swatted his.

"That's not yours!" She took out a different sandwich- this one with more meat and vegetables in it, and handed it to him. When he still looked at her oddly, she realized what she'd done.

Kagome hadn't meant to swat his hands- it just seemed natural to do. She'd been at ease in his presence for a while and it hadn't even occurred to her that the man might not be used to this. Not knowing what to do, she was surprised when he merely gave her an amused grin and plopped the bite-size treat into his mouth.

"You shouldn't eat my food Uncle!" Rin's cheery voice bubbled out. "Kagome made food for you!" With a smile he acquiesced to his ward's request and took the paper plate Kagome offered him. It was easy to be in her presence he found and for some reason he never fought it. Maybe it was Rin's exuberant happiness that caused it. Or perhaps it was just Kagome's personality that drew everyone in. Either way, it was nice.

Rin left to play again, an hour later; after Kagome made sure the girl had sat for a long enough period of time after eating. She began putting the leftovers away when she had the feeling of being watched. Sesshomaru was watching her. Feeling self-conscious, she briefly asked him what was wrong.

"Do you think Rin might benefit from being in your class?"

"Huh?" Kagome was surprised and confused about Sesshomaru's question.

"Rin- I have been told to enroll her in a new school. The old one was apparently not the friendliest place. I was thinking that since Rin likes your presence it might be nice for her to be in your school."

Kagome was shocked. Her school wasn't the best, but it was definitely a gifted school. And she didn't think that Sesshomaru would ever suggest what he was stating. It was okay with her- the girl didn't seem to be too much of a bother but she wasn't going to approve until Rin said it was okay.

"Will Rin be okay with it?"

Sesshomaru noticed her timid voice as well as her nervous fidgeting. He supposed it was expected. He had thought about Rin, that much was true, but Kagome was right, he hadn't thought to ask the girl if it was okay with her. Did that make him a bad guardian? Kagome seeing his expression spoke up.

"I think she'll be okay with it, if what you said about her old school was that bad." She paused for a moment before digging through her purse for something. "Here- that's the card for the principal, Mr. Himura. He'll probably want to talk to you first before letting Rin join. I'd suggest calling him on Monday so that Rin can start at the beginning of April."

Sesshomaru took the card a little stunned. How did Kagome always seem to know exactly what to do or say? The new school term was three weeks away so she did have a point; if he didn't call Monday he might not be able to reach the principal.

"I will do that." He affirmed taking a quick glance at his watch. It was nearing one now and time for them to head home. He didn't want to leave but the paperwork was piling up on his desk and it had be done be tomorrow. He'd put it off long enough as it was.

"You need to get going don't you?" Kagome asked catching his glance at the watch. "I need to go too. My first graders had homework last week that I need to grade."

"That will be Rin's grade in the coming school year." Kagome looked up at him shocked. Rin was older than she'd pegged her for. "She's a little small for her age." Sesshomaru affirmed feeling suddenly a little self-conscious, as he tried to get his wards attention. She started making her way over when she saw his wave.

"Are we leaving?" She asked out of breath after coming up the hill where they sat. Sesshomaru nodded wanting to see her reaction. She looked crestfallen but smiled anyway. "When will I see you again?"

Kagome bit her lip not sure if she wanted to spoil Sesshomaru's surprise- if it was one. She watched as he bent to a squat so that he could look into Rin's face as he spoke.

"Would you like to go to Higurashi's school?" Sesshomaru phrased the question quietly waiting for an answer, glad when he got one.

"Yes!" The resounding scream of exuberance reached decibels that hurt his ears. Well then, it seemed Mr. Himura was going to get that call on Monday.


	3. Birthday

**I swear, I have written stories for years but I have to say it's rare to see a story become so popular overnight! I can't thank you all enough for doing what you do- reviewing, reading, etc. Also, like I said before, please, please, please keep in mind this story only has five chapters. That means no more/no less and no I refuse to write anymore for this! Anyway, here goes Chapter 3!**

* * *

"Uncle Sess!"

Sesshomaru looked up from the paperwork on the desk to see Rin run into his study. She was giddy with excitement and he wondered why. It had been nearly four months since she'd joined Kamiya Elementary and he'd seen her come back to her original self. There was, however, a slight maturity in some of Rin's actions that he knew would never go away.

"What is it Rin?" He asked gently, pushing away from the desk as she clambered onto his lap. It wasn't uncommon for the girl to seek his presence in such a way. While she now felt safe enough to sleep in her own bed at night, she still craved his contact during the day. Catching the card hastily shoved into his face, he read it.

"Look! Shippo invited me to his birthday party!"

Sesshomaru raised a brow at that. It seemed Rin was making friends quite fast at school and for that he was grateful. She wasn't placed in Kagome's class, but she did spend time with the woman after school. He could never pick Rin up on time (usually he was only a half-hour late) but she didn't mind since she spent that time with Kagome.

"Who is Shippo?" He asked, already feeling it okay to send Rin to this party. He had a feeling he'd seen the boy before playing with Rin and that the girl had come to see him as a good friend. He would not begrudge her on this. Still though, he would need to meet her parents beforehand. Perhaps he could talk to Kagome about this? Yes, that seemed like a good idea.

"He's my best friend!" Rin announced feeling it necessary to punctuate her phrase with hand gestures. "You've seen him before! He always plays with me and Kagome!"

"Kagome and I." Sesshomaru automatically corrected, placing the card on top of his paperwork. He chanced a glance at the clock. It was nearing dinnertime and he supposed that Rin had barged into his office to drag him down to the dinner Kaede had made.

"Let's go to dinner Rin." The girl nodded, hopping off his lap and waiting for him to walk down the stairs with her. Dinner consisted of some fish and vegetables. Much like other parents of children Rin's age, the vegetables proved the hardest for Rin to eat. Kagome had helped him develop a strategy to get Rin to eat them.

She'd noticed Rin's aversion to them and had approached him about it one day. Kagome had suggested educating Rin on the various healthy properties and colors. Orange-being her favorite color- was for carrots which he reminded her made sure that she never had to wear glasses like his fathers. Eating green vegetables, he reminded her, meant that summer would stay longer. On today's menu however was beans and try as he might the girl hated it.

"Why don't you eat your beans Rin?" He spoke looking at the untouched veggies on the side of her plate. The girl looked at him with a sour face.

"They taste icky." Sesshomaru sighed. He'd tried everything to make the girl eat beans but it seemed that no matter what he did she always refused. Leaving it alone for now, he brought the bowl of blueberries- her favorite fruit-closer to her.

"At least eat these then. I'll just have to tell Kaede to not make beans again." He never did tell Kaede, he just kept hoping that one day Rin would eat the beans laid in front of her. Sighing, he stood up and took the now mostly empty dishes to the sink where he would wash them. Kaede had already gone home for the night.

"Papa Sess?" He turned to look at Rin as she pushed around the blueberries she held in her hands.

"What is it?" He asked turning the water off. Whatever it was Rin wanted to talk about it was obvious to him that it was important. Sesshomaru walked over and sat down next to her, gently enveloping her small hands in his larger ones.

"Mama and Papa promised me a large birthday party this year." Sesshomaru relaxed a little happy that the situation wasn't as bad as he thought it was. Taking her into his arms he gently ran soothing hands down her back as the tears hit.

Rin still hadn't fully moved on from her parent's deaths, and he knew that she wasn't going to anytime soon. Holding her to him until her tears quieted he spoke.

"We'll have a large party for your birthday Rin. We'll make it so that it's just the way your parents would have done it." Rin looked up at him and gave him a tiny smile that didn't quite truly reach her eyes just yet.

"You promise?" He nodded, running his hands through her hair and offering her comfort.

"I promise."

The next day as Kagome watched Rin after school she noticed the girl's slightly melancholy aura. What had troubled the girl so she wondered? It wasn't until she talked with Shippo that Rin had turned sad and she knew that the boy hadn't said anything to upset her.

"Rin?" She called softly making the girl look up from the desk she was at. They were in her classroom, Rin sitting at a desk and Kagome sitting at hers. When she was sure she had Rin's attention she continued. "What's wrong? You don't seem happy today."

Rin paused as she fumbled with her hands. She wasn't sure what to tell Kagome regarding her concerns. Looking at the older lady, she decided that she would tell her exactly what was going on in her mind.

"Do you think I'll be able to have a big birthday party like Shippo's? Mama and Papa promised me one but do you think Uncle Sess will give me one?" The tears started flooding and soon they fell down from her eyes. Kagome quickly gathered the girl in her arms and held her as she rocked her back and forth. She wondered if Sesshomaru had mentioned anything about her birthday to her or whether Rin had asked Sesshomaru about it.

"Rin?" The girl's crying had abated somewhat and Kagome gently held her away grabbing a nearby tissue to give to the girl. "Did you talk to Sesshomaru about this?"

She realized that she'd maintained a casual relationship with the man she'd come to befriend as a cause of Rin. She liked it; after all, it was rather hard to make friends in her profession- friends that weren't her colleagues. Work consumed most of her time and meeting people was hard. But the few that she did she was happy to call friends.

"He promised me one. But do you think he'll know what to do?"

The girl's frustration was evident on her face and Kagome smoothed her hands against her skirt, pulling away further from the girl as she did so. She honestly didn't know what to say. Yes, Sesshomaru would have her best interests at heart, but she couldn't guarantee that the interests meant that she'd get what he parents would have given her. What could she say? She couldn't say no- that would crush the girls spirit, but she couldn't very well say yes either because Sesshomaru had no idea of previous birthday plans. Deciding on a neutral answer she gave the child one.

"Well, he's gonna give you the best birthday party he can Rin. But, he doesn't know what your parents had planned. He's trying his hardest and whatever happens I know that you'll like it."

"So he knows what to do?" Rin asked earnestly.

"He knows how to make you happy and love you Rin, isn't that enough?" The little girl stopped as she registered Kagome's words. He did indeed make her happy but he didn't know some things that her parents knew. She thought about it. Uncle Sess could never be just like her parents, even she knew that. So he might not plan her birthday party the way her parents would've. But that was okay. She was getting a birthday party and that was all that mattered.

"It is enough." Satisfied, she hopped out of her seat and gave the teacher a hug. Her attention was soon diverted however when she heard footsteps in the hall and moments later her guardian showed up at the door.

"Uncle Sess!" She exclaimed throwing herself at his legs. Sesshomaru quickly caught his balance asking Kagome without words why he was getting a more exuberant greeting than usual. She bit her lip and he immediately understood that she wanted to have this conversation privately.

"Rin." He gently peeled the girl away from his legs and eyed her. "I have to talk to Kagome about something. Do you mind waiting with Ms. Kamiya in the other room?" She smiled at him, giving him a nod and disappearing around the corner.

"What is it you wished to say?" Sesshomaru asked the person present. He had a few questions to ask himself so he supposed this proved a good distraction. Approaching her desk, he stood patiently by it waiting for her to begin talking.

"Rin told me about her birthday party today." She paused not sure how to continue. "She's excited about it but she's worried you won't be able to make it perfect."

"And what did you say to her?"

"I told her that you were going to try your hardest to make her happy." She took a deep breath, looking into his eyes before continuing. "And I told her that you love her so it shouldn't matter what she gets for her birthday party. All that should matter is that you made her happy because of it."

Sesshomaru wanted to laugh. He felt relieved in a way, though he had no idea why he would feel such. Maybe it had to do with the fact that he just felt relieved that someone understood his position.

"Thank you." She merely nodded before organizing her papers and pretending to be busy stuffing her bag with things to take home. Her statement from before had been odd for a teacher to say to a parent. Granted, she and Sesshomaru were friends but she felt she'd overstepped certain boundaries that she should have crossed only if Sesshomaru said that he was okay with them.

"What do you think Shippo would like for his birthday?"

The question caught her off guard, especially since she'd realized that with it came a somewhat detached tone. Stopping her task, she looked at Sesshomaru only to notice that his gaze was directed out the window. Almost immediately, she realized that she'd been at fault for misinterpreting his thank you.

"He's a young boy who loves to play outside. He doesn't have soccer balls though, and he's supposed to practice so he can join the youth team."

Sesshomaru glanced towards her again. It seemed that whatever had bothered her earlier was forgotten and she offered him a smile that made his thoughts stop and scatter. She was pretty when she smiled, he'd always known it but she seemed prettier today. But that wasn't what he came here for today.

"What about his parents?" Sesshomaru asked trying to not make him sound like a paranoid guardian. "Where do they live?"

Kagome laughed this time and she couldn't help it. Sesshomaru may be looking at her funny but she hadn't realized that his care for Rin didn't know bounds. He loved her- loved her enough to already act like an overprotective father around her. Catching herself, she apologized for her laughter as she answered.

"He's my nephew, so I'd like to say that my sister and brother-in law have done a good job raising him after they adopted him. And they live by Sunset shrine- the house next door actually."

Sesshomaru was surprised, though the surprise didn't really register on his face. Shippo was Kagome's nephew? He paused, thinking about all the times he'd seen the boy around Kagome- well he supposed that explained certain things. And he knew where the Sunset shrine was- he'd frequented it often enough when he was in school and university.

"I see." He turned to leave but was stopped when Kagome tugged on his arm. She looked at him with her lip clenched between her teeth. It was a nervous habit she'd picked up who knows when. It made her look vulnerable and he didn't like it one bit.

"Will I see you there Saturday?" Sesshomaru was confused for a moment, wondering what she was talking about. Realizing it was the party, he gave her a nod and she sent him another smile, illuminating her face with a happiness that touched him. "Great! Don't forget the soccer ball!"

"I won't." He assured her as he stepped around the corner to pick up Rin. Now he just had to go shopping with Rin and see what kind of soccer ball that boy would like.

On Saturday, he stood off to the side of the yard trying hard not to get drawn into the conversations of the other parents. The mothers were all discussing the latest bargains or the next batch of nutritional foods. The fathers were flipping burgers and engaging in discussions he didn't really care about and were standing outside. From his vantage point, he could keep a clear watch on the kids and that was all that mattered. No one had really bothered him for a while and he was content to stay that way, so he was surprised when a hand tapped his shoulder.

"Hey there! You seem lonely." Kagome's presence was nice, he admitted as he begrudgingly allowed himself to give her a response. After all, she managed to make the situation a bit better.

"I merely choose not to participate in discussion." Kagome nodded her head, grabbing his hand and leading him to the table where several drinks and snacks had been arranged. She understood where he was coming from. Being one of the only single women to come to these parties, she often got roped into matchmaking schemes.

"I understand. I'm actually glad you're here. It gives me a chance to talk to someone without being afraid of having matchmaking schemes set up on me." He quirked an eyebrow at that, wondering why women always felt it necessary to do so. His own mother often did that to him.

"Kagome!" Silently glaring at the offending intruder he found a woman who'd previously introduced herself as Shippo's mother. "Can you help in the kitchen? I'll keep everyone entertained if you could just finish frosting the cake."

"No problem!" Kagome announced turning to go towards the kitchen. Pausing, she looked back at Sesshomaru. "Kagura, could you tell Rin that Sesshomaru and I are in the kitchen if she asks?"

Kagura looked at her sister in a new light. She'd had a feeling that something was happening between her and Rin's guardian, but she had no idea what it was. Deciding to corner her sister after this, she nodded her head allowing Kagome to leave with Sesshomaru following her behind her.

"What do you think of the cake?" Kagome asked looking at it with admiration in her eyes.

How her sister had managed to make it and get the rest of the stuff packed for today was still surprising to her. She'd always wanted to be a mother and took her sister's lessons to heart as she watched her interact with Shippo. Hopefully one day she'd be as skillful as her.

"It's nice." He wasn't sure of how to answer Kagome.

He'd never really thought about it, but as he walked into the kitchen, the sheer amount of work he would have to do for Rin's party overwhelmed his mind. Briefly, he recalled how Yumi had always made Rin a birthday cake and suddenly he grabbed Kagome's hand as she went to decorate the cake.

"Sesshomaru?" She was confused by his sudden actions. What had bothered him so much? He'd only reacted that way to seeing a cake and she wondered if cakes had any bad memories associated with them.

"Can you help me bake Rin's cake for her birthday?" The question came out before he could stop it. He was surprised at his actions and his words, but he knew that Rin would appreciate this gesture on her birthday. He needed help with it though, and he knew that Kagome was the one to go to. Kagome, looking from his hand to his face, gave him a smile.

"Of course I will." Satisfied at her answer, Sesshomaru let go of her hand and busied himself with studying the cake, trying to forget the fact that he'd just grabbed her hand earlier. She probably thought he was rude, brash, and he knew that what he'd done was out of line. The elegant script she was writing on the cake distracted his thoughts for a while as he followed her hands.

"Well the cake's done." She stated a few minutes later, clearing her throat to show that what they'd said before hadn't really affected her. "Let's get this in the fridge, eh?" He nodded opening the door for her and helping her place it on the shelf. As Kagome washed her hands footsteps were heard and moments later her brother-in law came into view.

"Ah there you are Kags!" He shot a brief glance at Sesshomaru, assessing him. "Come on, lunch is about ready." Eagerly, Kagome nodded waiting for Sesshomaru to come stand by her so she could introduce him. She had a feeling that both men hadn't been formally introduced yet.

"By the way Kouga- this is Sesshomaru-Rin's guardian."

"Nice to meet you." Sesshomaru held out his hand in a passive gesture.

"You too." Kouga answered shaking his hand and then assessing Sesshomaru once again. He'd noticed that the man seemed aloof and distant until Kagome had showed up to talk to him. He was surprised by that fact and wondered what the relationship between the two was. He supposed that Kagura would get it out of her sister and until then just contended himself with leading them back to the party.

A few hours later Kagome collapsed onto her sister's sofa. The guests had all left and she'd helped her sister clean up. Now she just wanted to relax. Kagura took a seat next to her and Kagome heard her sigh.

"I'm tired." Kagura announced shooting her sister a look of laziness.

"Don't rope me into things. I've already helped you clean!"

"Don't worry about that," Kagura amended "that's what I married Koga for." Relaxing again, she waited a few more minutes before voicing the question on her mind.

"So how long have you been seeing Sesshomaru?"

"What?" Kagome sputtered turning to look at her sister. What in the world had made her think that? There was nothing going on between the two of them. She hardly doubted there would be anyway what with Rin and the death of her parents in the picture. At least not for a while.

"There's something going on between you two." The elder of the two stated. "I mean he socialized with you and hardly talked with anyone else during the party and Rin seemed to be pretty close to you."

"That's just cause I'm helping them!" Kagome huffed out annoyed at her sister for making things seem complicated.

Kagura analyzed her younger sister from where she was sitting. The girl was in denial and she knew it. Kagome always had a nice heart and it was practically impossible for anyone to not be able to open up with the girl but still she felt that there was something more going on with Sesshomaru. She decided to let the topic drop for now, after all it was obvious she wasn't going to get anything more from Kagome, and relaxed.

"When's Rin's birthday?" She asked out of curiosity. Shippo couldn't help but mention that Rin's gift was great and that he wanted to get her a gift just as great. She wondered when the birthday was so that she could get a great gift for her.

"Um in about a month or so." Kagome sighed. "I need you to teach me how to bake a cake before then."

"Bake a cake?" Kagome's skills in the kitchen ended at the stove. If she was making cakes or cookies, or any other pastries, chances were that the pastry would burn- if it didn't try to cause all the smoke detectors in the house to go off first.

"Yes, apparently Sesshomaru needs help baking one. Why, I don't know but I knew that it concerned Rin so I couldn't refuse."

"Says you." Kagura muttered using this to back up her claim of Kagome's denial. She decided to change the topic again, knowing that Kagome wasn't going to approach that topic again. "Are you spending the night?"

"Nah, I think I'm going to head home soon."

"I see." Kagura relaxed and let out a smile only to hear a squeal moments later. "Kagome?" She questioned looking at her sister in confusion. "Are you okay?"

"I just realized something." She announced looking at the phone sitting on the coffee table that she knew belonged to Sesshomaru. "I have to go. Bye Kagura!" She grabbed the phone running out of the house and towards her parked car.

"When do you think they'll get together?" Koga asked approaching his wife and laying his arms around hers. He'd seen the two interact and he, like Kagura, was sure that the two were in denial.

"Soon I hope."


	4. New Year's Eve

Sesshomaru sighed glancing once again at Rin sitting across from him. There was something bothering her and he needed to get to the bottom of things. It had been nearly nine months since Rin had come to his care and he felt a little betrayed that she couldn't come to trust him yet with certain issues.

"What's wrong?" He finally asked pushing his papers aside. Christmas was just around the corner and he wondered if the festive familial joy of the season was causing her to remember her parents. Could that explain her sadness?

"Kagome needs a gift." He blinked, not expecting her to say that. It was true that Rin had become much closer to Kagome, and so had he, but he didn't expect Rin to feel so stressed about it. He wasn't sure what the lady would like; he'd become used to shopping for Rin but shopping for Kagome was going to be difficult.

"What should we get her?" He asked, opening his arms and pushing his chair away from the desk. Rin took the open invitation when she saw it and settled into his lap before launching into her answer.

"She said she wants a prince but I don't know where we'll find one. So maybe we can buy some really pretty clothes that'll make it easier for the prince to find her."

"Really now?" He didn't believe that this story was made up suddenly out of thin air. Someone had helped the child come up with this radical explanation. While Rin was known to have an active imagination, this was stretching things too far, and he knew that but decided to ignore it for now. After all, he wanted to see where Rin's train of thought was heading.

"Uncle Yasha says he wants her at the New Years Ball! It's a ball so she can find her prince and we can buy her clothes for it right?"

Sesshomaru started laughing. It wasn't just a chuckle either; it was full blown out laughter. Leave it to his brother to do this. The past week Rin had been out of school and he had left her with his brother and sister-in law who were visiting him from abroad and wanted to spend some quality time with the girl. He should have known they would cook up schemes when he wasn't around.

"And what else did your uncle tell you to say to me?" He asked. Rin's face fell as soon as she figured out that he'd caught on but she moved on to tell him anyway.

"He said you should bring Kagome as your date because he wants to meet her and so that I'll have someone to play with when you're busy."

"I should shouldn't I? But how do you know that I might not just keep her away from her prince?"

"I never said you couldn't be the prince yourself Uncle Sess!"

"Me?" He stuttered out shocked. He couldn't see where Rin would get this idea. Yes, he had been rather close to Kagome recently but that was only because he saw her often. Did he seem interested in her?

"Why not?" Rin turned when she heard her name being called and jumped off her guardians lap.

They were hosting Inuyasha and his wife when the two were in town and not managing the American branch. It was the one time that the two brothers could actually meet and though he hated to admit it he rather enjoyed it. Seeing her ignore him and run downstairs to see what Kikyo called her about he turned his attention to what she said before she left.

Did he even care about Kagome that way? There was a time when he'd never even think about it. Settling down, let alone having kids seemed impossible to him. But it wasn't the same anymore. Seeing Inuyasha and Kikyo the past week had him thinking about the merits of having a female yet again in Rin's life. He was planning on finding someone to settle down with but now that he thought of it, was the woman he needed right under his nose the entire time?

Kagome cared for Rin like a mother should. She doted on the girl and loved her, constantly trying to fit her needs. And she'd even been there for him. Last month, he'd gotten a cold from Rin and Kagome had come over for three days to make sure that he was getting healthier. And she was beautiful and kind.

She was a lovely mothering figure who he could see cuddling and reading stories to future children. She would lovingly tuck them in at night or make their favorite foods. She would be there for the man she fell in love with, always caring for him and never letting him work too hard or bear heavy burdens on his shoulders. In fact, he noticed shocked, she fit all the criteria that he was looking for in a female: she worked hard, loved children, and was gentle when needed yet backed away when she knew it was necessary to. And what shocked him even more was that he was the husband in those thoughts just now and that he'd imagined future kids that looked like them.

"Is she the one?"

"Who?" Startled, Sesshomaru looked up to meet his brother's gaze. When had Inuyasha come up here? Seeing his brother's expression, Inuyasha quickly changed the topic.

"I just wanted you to know that Kikyo's calling everyone to dinner." Nodding, Sesshomaru stood up and made his way downstairs behind Inuyasha.

He was silent all through dinner as he navigated his thoughts and decided on what he wanted to do. Finally settled, he stood up shortly after dinner was over and ran to his office mentioning that he had calls to make. He missed the knowing looks the table's other three occupants shot his way after he left.

"Hello?" Kagome answered wondering who was calling her. As far as she knew all her friends were busy with Christmas decorations and preparations so it was odd to receive a call from them now.

"It's Sesshomaru." Immediately her mood brightened and she moved away from her family to take the call privately in the kitchen. She wondered what he was calling for her. Everything was all right with Rin right?

"What's up?" She asked casually testing the waters. It was a good question to assess the situation and figure out what was going on.

"Are you free on New Year's Eve?" She thought about it. Usually her family would get together and ring the shrine bells and cut a cake. She didn't want to miss out but it seemed Sesshomaru really wanted her to be free that night.

"And if I say that I am free what would you do?" She might as well have all options presented to her before she chose right?

"Will you be my date to the Taisho Company's New Year's Gala?"

"Gala?" Kagome asked shocked. She didn't mind it, but what was she going to wear? She had an evening dress but the thing was a few years old and she wasn't sure it would fit the bill. That and she was curious about Rin. What was the little girl doing that night? And she also wanted to know what was in it for her? She didn't want to say yes to Sesshomaru and spend a miserable night with stuffy old business codgers.

"Yes a gala." Sesshomaru answered her. "I wanted to bring someone who Rin is comfortable with and you came to mind."

For some reason Kagome had the feeling that something was off. Whether it was the tone of Sesshomaru's voice or the odd invitation she wasn't sure, but something seemed odd about the situation. Nonetheless, she found herself agreeing.

"All right. What's the dress code? And what time will you be picking me up?"

"Don't worry about the dress code too much. It's just formal wear. As for the time- the event starts at seven so if we picked you up around six would that be a problem?"

"No. Just remember I'm at my sister's house by the shrine. Am I to assume Rin's coming with us?" She turned away to look towards the kitchen entrance and scowled when she saw her sister there.

"Yes, the event regularly takes place at a hotel and is family friendly. Rin will enjoy herself and if she is tired she can sleep at my suite."

"I understand." Kagome noticed that her sister's curiosity had not abated and she was still waiting expectantly for her to finish her call.

"Anything else? My sister has me at her beck and call now that she's pregnant again." Kagome stuck her tongue out at Kagura who feigned shock and then promptly promised her with gestures to watch her back.

"I," It seemed Sesshomaru was hesitant to say whatever it was that he was saying but Kagome didn't mind. Kagura's anger would need some cooling time anyway. "Never mind, it's not important." Kagome felt that pressing the issue wouldn't solve anything so she sighed into the phone before replying.

"Okay then. Good night Sesshomaru. I hope you and Rin have a Merry Christmas."

"Good night." There was another pause before he spoke again. "Merry Christmas Kagome."

He hung up and when the phone clicked Kagome looked at it for a while. Well, that sure was interesting. Now she turned to face Kagura's curiosity.

"So what was that about?" Kagura asked as Kagome walked out of the kitchen. "It seemed interesting for you to have talked so long. And did I hear something about a gala?"

Kagome fumbled with her phone and walked to the living room where the rest of her family was sitting. Souta and Koga were sitting on the floor beneath the armchair where her grandfather sat. Next to them on the couch sat her mother with Shippo in her lap. After letting Kagura take a seat she explained the phone call and hoped that her family wouldn't be too mad at her missing out on the traditional New Year's Eve celebration.

"Sesshomaru invited me to be his date to the Taisho Company's New Year's Eve Gala." She waited as her family registered what she said and then quickly spoke again before anyone could interrupt. "I said yes."

Kagome bit her lip and fidgeted waiting for either a scolding or a series of squeals. What she got was an odd combination of the two with some other reactions thrown in. Souta wanted to meet this man and Koga wanted to assess his intentions. The two other Higurashi women seemed happy and asked her about the dressing details. Grandpa merely sighed muttering something about his grandchildren growing up and Shippo glared at her before running from the room.

"Shippo!" Kagura yelled after her son, not having any effect on him. She looked at her sister in apology and offered to talk to him later to get him to understand. Kagome declined, already making her way to her nephew's room.

"Shippo?" She called knocking gently before walking into his room. "Shippo, I'm sorry sweetie. Do you want to talk about it?"

"NO!" The yell made Kagome feel more than a little sad and she tentatively walked into the room and sat on the bed next to Shippo. She knew he was angry at her for bailing on their tradition. After all the honors of cutting a cake always fell to her and Shippo.

"I'm sorry Shippo." She began trying to make him understand something that she'd just realized herself in the past few minutes. "I really want to spend New Year's with you but I can't."

There wasn't a reply for a few minutes and Kagome just waited for him to acknowledge her comment. Years of working with children had taught her how to deal with these fits of anger. Sometimes it was just easier to be patient and wait for them to talk. After a few minutes, he finally acknowledged her.

"Why? Why do you not want to spend New Year's Eve with me?"

"Oh Shippo! It's not that I don't want to spend it with you," Kagome explained turning the boy towards her, "it's just that I really want to spend it with someone that I love." She blushed as she said this and realized that her answer wasn't enough for Shippo.

"Shippo, you want to spend New Year's Eve with someone you really like right?" He nodded understanding that part. "Well it's not that I don't like you, but I want to spend New Year's with someone who's also special to me. And he can't make it to our thing tomorrow night, so he asked me if I would like to spend the night with him. What's more important is spending New Year's Day with the person you love. And I'm going to spend that with you right?"

Shippo huffed, still angry at her. What made this person so special? Kagome was his aunt and they were always doing this on New Year's Eve. Why did Sesshomaru have the nerve to interrupt this? And what made him so much more special that his aunt was willing to bail on something that she'd never bailed on. She'd been sick with a cold last year and had still managed to uphold the tradition. What was so wrong about saying no to the date?

"You won't cut the cake with me! Why is _he_ more important?"

Kagome flustered for words at Shippo's question. She wasn't sure how she could tell Shippo what she felt without letting him know what she'd come to realize. In fact she wasn't sure she was ready to admit it out loud to herself anyway. She had to anyway she decided and confronted Shippo again.

"I love Sesshomaru Shippo, the way your mom loves your dad." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I might never get this chance again you know? For one night I want to feel like a princess and pretend he's my prince."

Shippo finally understood what his aunt was explaining to him. Quickly scrambling up he gave her comfort the only way he knew how: a hug. He wanted his aunt to be happy and his mom and dad always talked about how Sesshomaru was perfect for his aunt. Secretly he thought so too. While he was still hurt about what his aunt was doing he felt a little better knowing that giving up his aunt for one night might result in him getting an awesome uncle later. Yep, the results weren't so bad right? And New Year's Day was more important. And he got to see her for all of it!

"I think he likes you, so don't worry." Kagome blinked pulling away from Shippo. She didn't want to believe in him but sometimes kids knew things that adults tended to ignore a lot. She decided to humor him a little.

"Oh and what makes you say that?"

"Well, you're always talking with him, act like a mommy to Rin, and he acts like a daddy. So, you two should be like my mommy and daddy." Kagome gave a smile at that, trying to believe him.

"It's not always that simple Shippo. But I'll keep your words in mind okay?" Getting up from the bed she grabbed his hand and helped him off it too. "Let's go back downstairs okay?"

"Hmm!"

* * *

Kagome played around with her dress. It was a gorgeous chocolate brown one-strap evening gown that was actually her sister's. She loved it and had always secretly wanted to wear it but was a little hesitant to leave the house with it on. And to top it all off it didn't help that Kagura liked to splurge on designer brands when she wanted. Wearing Tadashi Shoji made her feel a little comfortable being Sesshomaru's date to the company gala but she still felt out of place. The girl in the mirror didn't look like her.

"What's wrong now?" Koga asked walking into the room with the shoe box that Kagura had made him find. Kagome shuffled, sitting down on her sister's bed and slipping on the heels that Koga had brought into the room.

"Just a little nervous I guess. I've never been to a gala before."

"Relax Kagome." Koga assured her as Shippo bounded into the room. He stopped short of tackling his aunt and was mesmerized by how pretty she looked. She did look like a princess and he had no idea why she was so worried.

"You look really pretty!"

"Thanks Shippo."

Kagome ruffled his hair a bit and then stood. Shippo had earlier been told by his mother to only come upstairs when her aunt's date had arrived. Kagura had not wanted any unnecessary interruptions until she had finished getting Kagome ready. She was now downstairs resting and Kagome knew it was time to go.

"Let's go downstairs." Grabbing her coat she slipped it on her arm and led the way downstairs.

Sesshomaru and Rin stood in the living room looking like a spectacular pair. He wore a black tuxedo paired stunningly with a silver tie that oddly reminded Kagome of snow glistening at night. Rin, in her pretty red dress stood out like a little princess. She approached them slowly, not wanting to trip in her heels while she got adjusted to them.

"Hello." She greeted when she approached them.

"Hello." Sesshomaru handed her a box and when she looked at him curiously he hastily explained. "It's a little late but that's your Christmas gift." Kagome blushed but nodded turning to head to the Christmas tree still up in her sister's house when someone beat her to it.

"Here. These were for your guys." Souta handed Sesshomaru the two presents that Kagome had wrapped and he took them with a thank you. Rin unable to stand it anymore spoke up.

"Open your gift! You have to wear your gift tonight!" Kagome wondered what Rin was going on about but decided to follow the girl's advice missing Sesshomaru's sudden stiffness as she did so. There was a lovely silk wrap and brooch within the box and just looking at it Kagome knew it was expensive.

"Thank you."

The wrap was light brown and thick keeping her a little warm from the cold. She supposed that she didn't need her coat after all and handed it to Koga. The brooch, a tiny piece of silver that connected the wrap together, was simple and yet held an air of elegance hinting that this was Sesshomaru's pick completely.

"We should get going." Sesshomaru answered as Kagura took the box from her. Before anyone could interrupt, Sesshomaru took his place behind Kagome and helped her into her wrap. For some reason he wanted to be the one to help her- maybe it was because he'd bought the item for her. Once ready, he led the two females with him into the limo waiting downstairs to take them to the gala bidding adieu to the rest of Kagome's family as he did so.

Kagome sighed as she sat with Rin while Sesshomaru talked with associates. When they'd arrived she had almost immediately been with Rin and other females within Sesshomaru's company. While it wasn't bad, the only other time she'd seen Sesshomaru was dinner and he had disappeared since then. Rin was getting tired now, it was nearing ten, and she was trying hard to search for him so that she could put Rin to bed.

Finding Sesshomaru, she gently stood up and grabbed Rin's hand. With the girl in tow, she made her way over to the man. He immediately turned to them and she smiled blushing in embarrassment at having interrupted his conversation.

"Sorry," she apologized before offering an explanation, "it's just that Rin's sleepy so I was wondering if I could put her to bed?"

"Sure." Sesshomaru fished in his pockets for the room key and pass but paused before giving them to her. "You'll come back downstairs right? I'm almost done with business and I haven't treated you to a proper dance yet."

This time Kagome did blush. She would like to salvage what was left of her evening and dancing with her date seemed like a good way to go about it. Telling him she'd be back soon, she left the ballroom of the hotel.

Sesshomaru wasn't sure what had pressed him to ask what he'd asked but he found that he couldn't care less. Kagome had looked beautiful all night and more than once he had caught himself looking in her location. He'd unfortunately been busy greeting and being greeted by the company's various clientele, something he'd finally managed to finish. Even if he hadn't, it was finished for him. Now with Rin upstairs, Kagome was left unoccupied and he decided to indulge in her company. After all, she was _his _date.

"Sesshomaru?" Blinking he turned his back to the conversation his leading investor had drawn him into. Sesshomaru admired Myoga-sensei and apologized for not paying attention.

"That's all right." Myoga boomed giving him a pat on the shoulder. "Being kept from a woman that pretty all night would make me spacey as well." He gave the boy a knowing look. "Now I'm sure you have a spare key to that room of yours. Tuck that little girl of yours in and bring the other one down. I'll handle it down here with Inuyasha in the meantime."

Sesshomaru hesitated not knowing if leaving the gala, even for a few minutes, was a good idea. But seeing Myoga's face he relented. Myoga took on the role his father had left with his death. He could never replace his father, but he was someone who Sesshomaru trusted enough as a father-like figure in his life. Myoga's simple words, made Sesshomaru feel relieved and let him know subtly that the old man approved of Kagome. Nodding, and thanking Myoga once, he made his way upstairs to his suite.

When he entered the suite, he knew immediately which room Rin and Kagome had chosen for her to sleep in. The voices of the two females were prominent in the smaller of the two bedrooms. He slowly made his way to the open door and watched as Kagome struggled to get Rin out of her dress. Clearing his throat, he waited till he had Kagome's attention. Sure enough, the moment that she noticed him she forgot all about her previous task and tried to wrangle an explanation out of him.

"Shouldn't you be downstairs?"

"It's fine. Inuyasha can handle things." Kagome had met his brother earlier and so she knew who he was talking about. But it didn't seem like Sesshomaru to leave things to him. Shrugging it off, she turned her attention back to Rin.

"There's some nightclothes in that closet." He knew what had Rin so worried. Rin hated sleeping in anything but pajamas when she went to bed. He'd already pre-arranged for that little problem by stocking up earlier that day when he'd stopped by the hotel. Walking over to the tiny shelf that was in the room Sesshomaru opened it to reveal two sets of nightclothes. One was obviously meant for Rin, the other he'd had on hand for Kagome. He wasn't sure if it'd be okay to get one for herself but he knew he wouldn't be ready to drive her home and so had prepared for her as well.

"These are for us?" Kagome asked incredulous as she plucked off the pair of pajamas meant for Rin.

She wasn't sure what to think of Sesshomaru's actions. She assumed that he was going to drive her home but now that option seemed out of the question. But there was only one bed in Rin's room she realized starting to worry a little. It was a twin bed and she didn't mind sharing cramped quarters with the little girl. But she wasn't so sure if she'd be okay with her sleeping arrangements later if they didn't involve Rin's room.

"I wasn't sure if it would be the safest thing to drive back." Sesshomaru's voice came out sounding slightly nervous, something that Kagome only caught because of the months of interaction she'd had with him. "Since I forgot to tell you about this, I just prepared to have you spend the night."

He was silently glad that all Kagome had done was ask if the clothes were meant for them. He hadn't planned too far ahead until early this morning when he realized that he might not be able to drive Kagome back. He was prepared to spend an uneasy night on the sofa for Kagome's sake but he wasn't sure if she'd be okay sleeping in the other bedroom.

"Thank you." She gently helped Rin into her clothes before picking up the girl's dress and hanging it up. Turning back to the little girl she watched as Sesshomaru tucked her in and gave her a goodnight kiss.

"Will you kiss me goodnight too?" Rin's sleepy yet hopeful voice had Kagome give a smile as she too reached down and kissed the girl on the forehead.

"Goodnight Rin."

Slowly walking out of the room, they stood by the door until they were sure she was fast asleep. Leaving it cracked just a tad, they snuck out of the suite and headed back downstairs to where the gala was still going and would do so until around one at which time guests would have to leave.

When they arrived back in the ballroom Sesshomaru was pleased to see that everything was going along splendidly in his absence. As the remnants of a song played he led Kagome to the dance floor. It was a gala, but there was a special section of the ballroom reserved for dancing and there were already many couples enjoying the entertainment. Leading her into a waltz, he watched as she relaxed in his hold.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?"

Kagome blushed, looking up at him after that comment. No he hadn't, but she was pleased to note that he appreciated the time and effort she'd spent getting ready today. As if he understood what her reaction meant he pulled her closer so that he could whisper easily into her ear.

"I'm sorry about not being there earlier. I had certain business items to take care of. Can I assume you'll stay with me for the rest of the night?"

Kagome wondered how to answer his question. What did he mean by asking her that? Did he want her to spend time with him as a friend? Or was she supposed to be there as something else? She bit her lip as she debated and finally decided on an answer to him.

"I'd love to. But are we just going to spend the night dancing?"

"No," Sesshomaru answered as he carefully maneuvered them from bumping into another dancing pair, "we could talk and sit at one of the tables. I'd offer to take you on a walk or show you the balcony but it is winter."

He was a little annoyed that there wasn't much to do but he figured that he could find it in him to talk to her about the things he wanted and just spend some time with her. Oddly, this was the first time since Rin had entered his life that he hadn't been in Kagome's presence for an extended period of time. After seeing her daily for nearly six months, the extended winter break meant he didn't get to be in her company often. It was nice to spend some time with Kagome again.

And spend time he did. After dancing for a while, he had led her to a table nearby and the two had just relaxed and talked for quite a while. It was nice to pass the time until eleven-fifty when Inuyasha came and interrupted his conversation with Kagome.

"Hey! You need to get yourself up on that stage now. It's eleven fifty and you have to make your speech after midnight so get up there."

Nodding, Sesshomaru stood up, taking Kagome with him as he did so. She was surprised at first but followed him until they got to the stage. When he started pulling her up on the stage, she paused tugging his hand. Was she allowed to be there? Standing up on that stage with him signaled that she was more than a friend, or that she was a very close friend. She was a date and yet by having her up on that stage Sesshomaru was unconsciously elevating her status. What did that mean?

Sesshomaru wondered why she had paused before the stairs. Within moments he understood and then paused as he wondered how to answer her question. Was he ready for Kagome to be something more important in his life? He was he realized as he gazed at her. She'd been there for him and Rin and he welcomed her presence in his life. Giving her a smile, he squeezed her hand tighter. Yes, he was ready for this.

Kagome walked up on stage with him suddenly feeling a little insecure being up here. She hated to be on the center of attention at times like this and it unnerved her especially when Sesshomaru was pulled away by Inuyasha to discuss something within moments of arriving on-stage.

"Scary isn't it?" The voice startled her and she turned to see Kikyo, Inuyasha's wife standing by her. "I've been here for five years and it still scares me every time I come up on this stage. But then I realize that Inuyasha is probably just as nervous and it makes me feel better."

Kagome silently accepted the advice. That's right, Sesshomaru had trusted her today and now she realized that she needed to be here for him. What the extent of being there for him was, she wasn't sure of. She just knew that he had willingly accepted her and the least she could do was support him when he did that. She briefly glanced at him and he smiled back, meeting her gaze and walking back towards her. Good timing too since it was about two minutes to midnight.

When the clock struck, Kagome took in the revelry and celebrations of the party-goers from her view on stage. She couldn't help but feel a little jealous of all the couples enjoying themselves. After a few minutes, in which she couldn't help but cheer and wish Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Sesshomaru "Happy New Year's!", the crowd had mostly quieted and Sesshomaru took his place.

His speech was short, it being more of a statement regarding the success of the company the year before and his hope for continued success in the upcoming year. The crowd took it in and slowly started dispersing once it was over. The gala usually ended at one and now that the celebration was over, most people were starting to make their way home or to the rooms they'd already booked in the hotel. Sesshomaru was one of them.

"Are you sure it's okay to leave this early?" Kagome asked as he tugged her into the elevator with him. He'd practically dragged her away once he'd finished his speech and she wondered what had him so agitated. Did she do something wrong?

Sesshomaru didn't answer hoping that his actions would speak for him. It had taken a great deal of self-control on his part to not kiss her earlier. For some reason, he wanted their first kiss to be private. That and he actually just wanted to spend some time in her company, without distractions everywhere around them. As soon as the elevator doors closed, he tucked her into his side.

He'd wanted to wait to kiss her until they were upstairs and he was going to. For some reason he was elated. He didn't know if it was the rush from the gala downstairs that caused it but he knew he just had to do something. As soon as the elevator doors opened he led a very confused Kagome to the suite he'd booked.

"Sesshomaru?" She asked wondering what was going on. She could tell that her initial misgivings about him being mad were wrong but she still had no idea what he was doing. He seemed eager for something but she had no idea what it was. She followed him into the suite and paused in the entryway. When he left her side to stand in front of her, she looked into his face searching for answers.

"Happy New Year's Kagome." He embraced her quickly before pulling away, leaning his face forward slowly and trying to make his intentions clear. He'd been aloof when he'd brought her upstairs but he wanted to make clear what he wanted from her right now. He paused just before touching her lips locking his gaze with hers. As much as he wanted to kiss her, he wasn't going to if she was unwilling.

She took in a sharp breath as he began leaning forward. There were a lot of things that one action could mean she knew, and she waited to see what he would do. When he stopped short of letting their lips touch and let their gazes meet she studied him. The look in his eyes clearly told her that he was meaning, hoping, to kiss her. She was more than willing for that and instead of waiting forever, promptly closed the short distance between them, twining her arms around his neck as she did so.

This was worth it, he decided, bringing her closer. Her lips tasted of the champagne that had been served earlier downstairs and yet at the same time had a fruity flavor to them that he could only describe as uniquely her. He was surprised when she returned the kiss more aggressively than he had hoped for. Perhaps Kagome had been waiting for this longer than he had he realized, moving his hand to her head and turning her head for easier access.

She eagerly responded following his hands as they guided her and squealing inside. She was suddenly very happy to be here with him. Kagome hadn't realized what his intentions were and while it was nice to be kissed, she wanted them clear. Was it just a kiss between friends? That sudden sobering thought had her pulling away immediately.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru watched her as she took a few steps away from him. Had he done something wrong? He opened his mouth to apologize, though he wasn't sure what exactly for, when she spoke.

"What was that?" Shaking her head, she ran a hand down her face before starting again. "I mean not that it was bad or anything, but what does it mean?" She wasn't sure if she was ready to hear him say it was just a spur of the moment thing but she decided to face it head-on if it was. At least it was a wonderful spur-of the moment kiss.

"Mean?"

"Sesshomaru, I'm not going to hold it against you if it was just a random kiss but I need to know before we-" she swept her hands around as she thought of the right word, "continue. Does that kiss mean there are more to come or was it just a one-time deal?"

"It means," he began after her words had permeated the room and it was silent once again, "that I hope you'll come to dinner with me next Friday night, just the two of us, at Santé."

There were many restaurants he could have chosen, but Santé came to mind first. He knew, as well as Kagome, that the restaurant was known throughout the city as a romantic one. She also knew that by his word choice alone he was asking her in his own way out on a date. It felt like she'd been relieved of some aching pressure when she nodded her head and took the few steps forward to be closer to him again.

"Are you sure about this? I might be the worst company you'll ever have." Sesshomaru smiled, glad that she had accepted his offer and was comfortable enough to talk in her usual manner around him.

"Yes, I'm very sure Kagome." This time he kissed her first and she didn't pull away.


	5. Home

**And here is the end! I apologize for the late update delay: international travel can suck the energy right out of a person! Thank you to all who review and read this story! You all make my day :D I'll reply eventually when the jet lag wears off and I can do stuff! **

* * *

Kagome glanced around the room waiting for the room's original occupant to arrive. She'd been in Sesshomaru's house before but today was different. She could clearly say that she had for the better part of a year spent more than a few nights at his place but tonight was the first time she was spending the night _with him._

She eagerly looked around the room spotting the dresser nearby. There were a few pieces of paper scattered on it, upon closer inspection they were revealed to be Rin's drawings. Next to them were some of Sesshomaru's more personal items- his cologne, an Armani watch case, and a picture. The picture was of the three of them- her, Rin, and Sesshomaru when they'd gone to celebrate her birthday last month. Turning her attention from the picture to the watch case she couldn't help but be curious about it.

She knew Sesshomaru wouldn't hesitate in wearing designer brands but for some reason the man just seemed like he wouldn't willingly buy the watch. She opened the box hoping to see the watch and was miffed to find it empty. To think she'd never noticed him wearing it! Closing the lid again, she walked back to the bed and slumped onto it waiting once again for her boyfriend to come back.

It had been about four months since she'd started dating Sesshomaru. He was charming, perfect, nice, everything she'd wanted in a boyfriend. And yet sometimes Kagome craved more. She knew it was silly and stupid of her, after all she shouldn't rush things but she loved him and it scared her sometimes. Being with Sesshomaru just felt right but she was waiting for Sesshomaru to set the pace. She didn't want to wait forever however.

"I hope you haven't been waiting long." Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru as he walked in hurriedly pushing her previous thoughts aside. She eyed him as he set the glasses of water down on the dresser and then proceeded to get rid of his tie. The suit coat had disappeared upon entering the house and was currently on the chaise across from his bed.

"Need some help with that?"

Sesshomaru paused as he fingered the buttons on his shirt. He knew what Kagome meant- she'd been hinting at it for weeks. But he wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do. Sure he wanted to touch her, hold her, and have her be a regular guest in his bed. Yet there was that unknown worry that crept in making him fear that the anticipation now would give in to boredom later. Yes, he was worried that Kagome might leave him.

"Look Sesshomaru, we need to talk." Kagome began when he'd failed to respond to her earlier statement. He sighed approaching her and taking a seat next to her on his bed. As much as he dreaded having this talk, he knew that it was better to have it now than later.

"Why do you keep avoiding the fact that you want to sleep with me? I mean we've known each other long before we started this relationship and you and I both know that we're ready for the next step. I frankly can't stand it anymore. I promised myself I'd wait around for you but it's just so frustrating!"

Kagome was no stranger to sex. She knew what to expect and wasn't one to shy away from it. With the way Sesshomaru was acting however, it made her feel as though he was shying away _from her._ She tried to think of all the reasons he could have in the past month and none seemed to make sense to her. There was a traitorous part of her mind that warned her he might just not like her that way but she knew otherwise, or his body knew anyway.

"Kagome-" Sesshomaru paused as he tried to word his sentence properly, "I want our first time to be somewhat special." He waited to see her response, surprised when the frustration still refused to leave her, though it had dimmed down some.

"Then why not now you big idiot? You're leaving for London tomorrow evening and I'd like to be able to know you left happy. I know it sounds dumb but it'll give you something to remember me by so you can come back straight to me."

He wanted to laugh then. The situation seemed comedic. Here they were in his bedroom after a romantic dinner and it was Kagome who was asking him to have sex with her. Well, he wasn't going to disappoint. But the night was still young and he had other plans.

"Can we just talk for a while then? It's not that I don't want you," he clarified noting her look of displeasure, "but while we're waiting you can tell me what kind of souvenir you want." Her hands had slowly strayed to his shirt and he let them play around with the buttons slowly removing them as she went along.

"Just pick something you think I'll like." Kagome answered glad to see that Sesshomaru wasn't stopping her actions. She looked up at him briefly and thought about what she wanted to say. The words had been floating in her mind for a while but she felt that now was the right time to let them out.

"I love you Sesshomaru." The breathy confession stopped him in his tracks. He was floored and amazed at the feelings she placed inside him with that statement. Taking her face in his hands, he leaned down until their noses met and spoke.

"Gods Kagome. Do you know what you're doing to me?" She seemed confused by the sudden question and he laughed at her childish face silently trying to erase the confusion in her eyes. "I love you too." Threading his left hand through her hair he decided he couldn't wait anymore and captured her lips in a kiss. He took what she gave eagerly giving back in return and relishing in the tiny moan that escaped her when his hands brushed her breast. Pulling away he looked back at her with hooded eyes and barely had time to take in any of her other features before she pulled him back down to her mouth.

Kagome loved his kisses. Every time he kissed her she felt like her knees were about to give way at any second and that she was going to melt into a flaming pool of desire before he finished. Now though, she squirmed as his hands strayed from her face to play with the zipper on her dress. If he didn't do something soon she wasn't sure how long she could last.

Pulling away from her a second time he chuckled at her impatience eagerly moving his lips along her jawline and towards her neck. She twisted her head for easier access when he began to move further down and play with her collarbone. The sight she presented was making him lose control and he knew that he had to at least get some more words in before he took her.

"Promise me you'll be waiting when I get back." He growled out huskily pulling back and letting his shirt fall from his shoulders. Kagome's reply was to pull him down for another kiss arching into him as his hands finally got that damned zipper down.

Kagome groaned and shuffled into Sesshomaru's side the next morning not wanting to move. Sesshomaru laughed at her antics and gently nudged her with his hand. Her response was to bury her head into his chest again. A knock sounded at the door and Sesshomaru turned to it knowing immediately who it was.

"Come in." The door creaked open and Rin skipped up to the bed. She approached it curiously and peeked over him to see the black haired lump in the bed. Was that Kagome?

"Who's that?" She asked forgoing the regular 'Good Morning' and opting to have her question answered instead. Sesshomaru let loose a light laugh at her actions as she climbed onto the bed. Quickly adjusting Kagome, he responded to Rin's question. While Rin was used to seeing him shirtless- as he usually slept that way- he wasn't prepared to answer any questions when she saw Kagome's state of undress.

"Kagome spent the night here." Rin giggled at the older woman and poked her slightly. Kagome opened one eye and sighed. She might as well give up on sleeping, with these two around it seemed impossible.

"Wake up!" Rin announced loudly. "We get to go on a picnic today before Uncle Sess leaves." The last part of her statement was said with melancholy and both adults quickly tried to cheer her up again.

"Rin, he's going to be back in a week though. And we're going to have so much fun together!" Kagome answered as Sesshomaru snuggled the girl into his arms.

"And when I come back I'm going to tell you about all the places I visited and bring you back lots of souvenirs."

"Really?" Rin was still scared and didn't want him to leave. The last time her parents had said that she'd never seem them again. She had clinginess issues but that was normal for a girl like her.

"Yes he will. You know Rin, London's got this really tall clock called Big Ben. It's really pretty and I'm sure Sesshomaru will bring you a copy of it."

"Okay." Rin stayed with them a while longer basking in their presence and feeling comforted. It almost felt like she had a family again when the two held her close like this. Ten minutes later, her stomach grumbled prompting her to clamber off the bed as her Uncle spoke again.

"Why don't you go downstairs Rin? We'll both be downstairs soon." The girl nodded once before skipping out the door with the same exuberance she'd had when she came in. Getting up, Sesshomaru walked towards the overnight bag Kagome had packed and set it down on the bed. Kagome blushed averting her gaze before taking the bag and herself, sheets and all, to the adjoining bathroom to change. She was never going to get used to seeing him like that.

Twenty minutes later, Kagome and Sesshomaru walked downstairs hand in hand. Neither missed the knowing smirk Kaede sent their way and both blushed wondering how the cook knew about last night. Looking at Rin, who was contently eating her cereal and not meeting their gazes they sighed- of course Rin told her what she'd seen this morning.

"What are we going to make for the picnic?" Rin asked when Sesshomaru sat down. He waited for Kagome to answer and she did after taking a seat and placing a cup of coffee in front of Sesshomaru.

"What would you like?" Kagome wasn't sure what she wanted to make- the menu depended on what was in the kitchen and how much effort she was willing to put into lunch which at the moment wasn't a lot.

"Um, sandwiches and fruit. Uncle Sess and I brought strawberries yesterday when we went grocery shopping so we can take those."

"All right." The adults briefly thanked Kaede who set down a plate of breakfast before each of them. "Can you help me with the picnic food Kaede?" The old woman merely smiled as she returned to the stove.

"Of course Kagome. Do you need some lemonade as well?"

"That sounds like a great idea! You don't think it'll be too cool for lemonade though do you?" Kagome knew that the weather was supposed to rise up into the high sixties today- a rarity- but other factors such as wind and shade could quickly make it feel colder.

"Instead of lemonade, pack bottled water." Sesshomaru's diplomatic voice cut in. He was currently watching Rin- who seemed to be enjoying the banter between the two older women. Truthfully, he was going to miss mornings like this the week that he was away. The answer now decided, he stood up, placing his cup in the sink and announcing he was taking a shower.

Two hours later the trio trudged up the hill that had quickly become their favorite picnic spot. After their first picnic, the three of them had always come to a particular hill in Tokyo Central. This time, the cherry blossom tree on their hill was in full bloom and drifted petals down whenever a tiny breeze came through.

"Rin, why don't you and your Uncle go play with the swings while I set out the picnic blanket?" Kagome announced when they reached the base of the tree.

Sesshomaru eyed Kagome playfully before he set out to do what his girlfriend told him. He wanted some more time to be alone with Kagome but knew that he wasn't going to get it anytime soon- at least not until after the trip anyways. Besides, Rin needed him more right now and Rin always came first.

"Can you swing me up high?" Rin asked as he led her to the swings. "I can maybe reach airplanes." He wanted to laugh at that but refrained himself. Sometimes Rin amazed him with her comments. Picking her up, knowing that her statement was a result of her fear of separation he carried her the rest of the way.

"I'll push you as hard as I can. We'll see if you catch the next one okay?"

As much as he hated to admit it, he really didn't feel like leaving Rin right now too. And when she said things like this he half had the urge to cancel his trip. Unfortunately, this was a trip that couldn't be cancelled. London was proving to be a really nice launching point for Taisho furniture entering the European market. If he was able to set up some stable connections there, then he might just have the beginnings of an overseas furniture empire in his hands.

With a smile, he placed Rin on the swing and moved behind her. There were no airplanes yet but he knew that one was bound to pass by soon. When Rin squealed a minute later he looked up at the white plane that currently moved across the sky. With a smile, he gave her an extra hard push watching as she tried to pretend to grab the plane with one hand. The action made him wonder if she would do the same thing that night when his plane departed for London.

* * *

Sesshomaru eyed the setting sun. It was dinnertime in London and he was taking a stroll along the Queens Walk, eyeing the river on one side and the various tourists and Londoners on the other. Next to him, Harold Atwood, the person he'd personally chosen to oversee the London branch of his company, walked on in silence.

They had taken a cab from their office in London- near Fleet Street- to the Westminster Bridge. Seeing the Parliament and Big Ben up close had been eye opening for Sesshomaru. He'd been to London quite a few times but the building always seemed so beautiful to him. They'd ended up near the London Eye and walked all the way to the Tower Bridge at the end of the walk before turning back.

Sesshomaru silently wished that Rin and Kagome were here. One of them he was sure would be snapping pictures at everything while the other would be running down the walk and pointing to the many boats that crossed the Thames on a regular basis. Hearing a chuckle next to him, he turned to see what Atwood found so funny.

"You seem to be lost in your thoughts Mr. Taisho. It _is_ quite rare to see you that way." Sesshomaru closed his eyes as his partners words sunk in.

Harold Atwood was perhaps fifteen or so years older than him. The older man had been in the business longer than he had and Sesshomaru respected him for it. He'd also come on the recommendation of Myoga- something not easily won from the old man. Perhaps he'd let him know what was on his mind.

"I have two important people in Tokyo who couldn't join me on this trip." He stopped walking, coming to an area with bars and restaurants and what looked like a market on the left side. Leaning up against the right-side wall, Sesshomaru eyed the choppy waters of the river as he waited for his companion to speak.

"You should bring them here next time you come for a visit. I'm not sure how old they are but if you come back in July the state rooms in Buckingham Palace are opening. The weather is much warmer then too. Perhaps they would even like to stroll around Piccadilly."

Sesshomaru scoffed at that. He could imagine the two females having a grand time if he let them loose in the shopping area. But Piccadilly was also known for its nightlife. Maybe he'd take Kagome there one day when it was just the two of them visiting. The thought had been moving around his mind for some time and he tried to think of a reason he'd be needed again in July. It _would_ be nice to have them here with him the next time he came, or just have Kagome here at least.

"Kagome would like shopping." He stated out loud looking back down the walk towards where he could still make out Tower Bridge and London's City Hall. "And I'm sure Rin would like the sights." Rin wouldn't like the sights, he knew, she'd love them and want to have places like that built for her.

The view of Tower Bridge seemed to taunt him as he remembered what he'd seen earlier. Many families were taking pictures by the bridge and for a brief moment Sesshomaru pictured the three of them- him, Rin, and Kagome-posing for a picture as well. He liked that idea.

"Well it's rather nice that your stay here is only for a little while longer then. Only three more days left on this trip."

Sesshomaru nodded, too tired to answer. The first day was the day of his arrival. He'd met Harold that day and the two had quickly laid out foundations of what he wanted to do here. The second day he'd introduced Sesshomaru to some lawyers who were getting the legal aspects of the new branch taken care of. The next two days had been an interesting mix of business associates, a few whom he found out would be working with Harold, and the lawyers again. It was nice and as things looked he would probably start importing his furniture into England by the end of the year.

"Yes, that is nice." The younger of the two men finally turned away from the water to eye the other with an appraising look. "Now Harold, what was it that you wanted me to do tonight?"

"Would you care to have dinner with me? I do believe that you need to try some fish and chips."

"The common British meal?" Sesshomaru straightened waiting for Harold to straighten too.

"If by common you mean popular, then yes." Sesshomaru sighed hoping that he didn't offend the man. Judging by the way Harold was grinning cheekily at him, he supposed he hadn't.

"Lead the way then sir."

Together, the two finished their walk and crossed Westminster Bridge to get to the Underground station. Harold quickly bought them Tube tickets, knowing exactly where to go, and leading Sesshomaru to the correct train.

"We are going to St. James' Park." Harold stated as a District Line train pulled up and they climbed on. His pronunciation of the name had Sesshomaru struggle to understand where they were heading until he noticed the tiny map near the train roof. Following his guide, he exited at the next station with him, walking until they entered a quaint little restaurant that resembled a pub. Resigning himself to a night of relaxation, Sesshomaru took a seat at a table near the window and picked up his menu. There were after all some things one could only do in London and nowhere else.

* * *

"Rin, calm down dear!" Kagome held the girls hand as they stood by the arrivals gate. Since Sesshomaru came on an international flight, he'd already have his luggage with him which meant they wouldn't have to make another trip to baggage claim. However, a certain young girl couldn't contain her excitement. She'd talked to her uncle all week but not seeing him had put a damper on her spirits and she couldn't wait to pounce on him when he walked through the gate.

"Uncle Sess!" Rin yelled seeing a familiar head of hair appear. "I missed you!"

Sesshomaru caught Rin as she ran into him. He was silently glad that he'd managed to move his luggage away in time. Giving her a soft smile, he walked towards Kagome noticing her eagerness to see him again.

"Welcome back." She murmured watching him. He was wearing clothes that seemed a little too warm for Tokyo weather but perfect for the London chill still present. His hair was slightly in disarray and the tie he usually sported was missing. Still, he looked impeccable and when his smile was directed at her she couldn't help but squeal inside.

"It's good to be back." His lips gently grazed hers, before he pulled away and the trio walked to the waiting car. Sesshomaru had already instructed his driver to pick him up from the airport so everything was ready.

Once they were settled in for the ride back home, Kagome snuggled into his right side with Rin copying her actions on the left, he spoke again.

"I missed you both." Neither of the girls answered but he knew that they appreciated his words. Rin's arms tightened around him protectively and Kagome kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"We missed you too." Kagome announced leaning on his shoulder. "Rin has a lot to tell you about school."

She discreetly shot a look at the now blushing girl running a hand over her hair. Rin had a few exams this past week in Math and Japanese, both of which she'd passed with flying colors. All week she'd been waiting for the moment when Sesshomaru would walk into the kitchen and see the test papers stuck to the fridge. As much as she wanted to tell him on the phone, the girl also wanted him to see the papers themselves and give her his proud smile.

"Is that so?" Sesshomaru inquired raising his brow lightly. He had a feeling he knew what the women were talking about but he wasn't going to let them know- it was Rin's surprise and he'd wait for her to show it to him.

"How was the flight back?" Kagome asked when both noticed that Rin had started to doze off a little. Kagome didn't blame her- she could hardly sleep last night over the excitement regarding Sesshomaru's return and all her remaining energy had been used up this morning.

"Good." He brought an arm up to go around Kagome's shoulders, his fingers playing with her hair. "I really can't wait to go home though and sleep in a comfortable bed." The _with you_ was silently added and he wondered if Kagome would understand it even if he didn't mention it.

"I could use a nap myself." Kagome hinted wondering if her words had been too sudden. It seemed they weren't she realized when Sesshomaru's hands moved from her hair to give her shoulder an affectionate squeeze.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence- all three enjoying the silent company they provided for each other. In London Sesshomaru had come to a conclusion. Being with Kagome meant home for him. He never knew when the thought erupted in his head but he knew that it was true. He couldn't think of his mansion, Tokyo, or Rin without Kagome somehow being nestled in there. Kagome had become as much a part of his life as Rin had.

In fact, he was planning to ask her to marry him. The thought had only come by once but once in his mind refused to budge. He'd asked Harold where to go about finding jewelry and Harold had told him to book an appointment with Asprey. He had and after the better part of an hour had found the perfect ring for Kagome. He knew Kagome was going to be a little unhappy with the price but he didn't care- for once in his life he wanted to spoil her- if she gave him the chance- and he was going to.

"We're here." The words brought him back from his thoughts and he smiled at Kagome before leaving the car and grabbing his luggage. Kagome soon came behind him, a sleepy Rin in her arms. Rin was promptly put to bed in her room and the two adults tiptoed quietly to his. Sesshomaru slipped into the bathroom asking Kagome to open his suitcase and lay out a few essentials while he got in.

She did as instructed, blushing a little, as she pulled out some night clothes. A sudden bump had her look closer at the carry on suitcase. Nestled in between two scarves was a tiny box of jewelry. It was obviously important to Sesshomaru and thus packed carefully. Picking it up, she silently read over the name imprinted on the box and debated with herself before opening it.

She gently eyed the ring in front of her knowing full well what it was. A part of her was unable to do anything but squeal in happiness while another part wondered if this was really for her. She slowly pulled it out of the box and after making sure Sesshomaru was still occupied in the bathroom slipped it on.

The ring looked nice on her. She knew it cost a pretty penny, the shape and quality of the single stone assured her of that. The platinum band glinted nicely and the ring complimented her. She marveled at how he knew her tastes so well. The bathroom door opened and Sesshomaru stepped out obviously looking for something. He spotted the clothes Kagome had laid out on the bed and approached her when his eyes caught the opened box.

"We'll talk later." He promised hastily disappearing into the bathroom. While he hadn't wanted to approach a proposal this way, he knew he had to get himself together and hopefully a quick shower would provide him the time needed.

Kagome puzzled over Sesshomaru's actions, calmly closed his suitcase again and waited on the bed thinking about the situation she was in. Agreeing to marry Sesshomaru seemed right to her. It wasn't as though she was forcing herself into it because it was the next step. It felt more like she'd been waiting for this her whole life and the moment had finally arrived. Marriage with Sesshomaru meant a lifetime of happiness with him, a lifetime of love and she wanted that. She liked that idea.

"Kagome." She looked up to see Sesshomaru walk towards her and sit next to her on the bed. Neither of them knew how to approach the topic subtly. Finally he just decided to say the words out in the open. "Will you marry me?"

She wasn't expecting it. Kagome thought that wearing the ring on her hand didn't mean he had to ask again but she answered nonetheless with a small yes. She and Sesshomaru still had lots to learn about each other yes, but she knew that being together with him made everything simpler, happier, better. It was a future with him that she wanted to hold, grasp, and entertain. Yes, she wanted it.

"I hope you don't think I'm rushing into things." Sesshomaru felt some need to explain himself. "It's just I can't think of home without thinking of you." He admitted suddenly feeling like the little boy he was ages ago. "I _want_ to come home to you." Grabbing her hands in his, he looked up at her as he finished. "I'm _glad_ that I get to come home to you."

Kagome knew there was only one response to that- one response that made everything simplified, that made everything fit together, and that made everything understandable. With a soft smile and slightly wet eyes she told him what she knew they both wanted to hear.

_"Welcome home."_


End file.
